Ibuki Kouji and the Cardboard Standees
by Amamiya Toki
Summary: Repost from tumblr. When Ibuki is invited over to the Dragonic Empire branch, he spots something that he is not pleased with. And it doesn't help that Mamoru is fueling his annoyance. Hinted IbuChro.


**Originally posted on 23rd June 2015.**

 **This story was inspired by my friend Kira. Today also happens to be her birthday, so have a very happy birthday, dearie!**

 **This story isn't meant to be taken seriously, so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard and its franchise.**

* * *

"What… exactly is this?"

Ibuki Kouji's eyelid twitched twice, as he tried to grasp the reason behind the creation of the object that was in front of him.

"It is, as you can see," Anjou Mamoru stated a-matter-of-factly with a casual smile on his face, "A standee made of cardboard."

"I can tell what it is just by looking at it! Why is there a cardboard standee of me and why is it on display here at the Dragon Empire branch?"

"Well, we are using it for an event of sorts, you see. And our branch chief decided to make some standees of famous up-and-coming fighters to promote our main event, the children's mini-tournament."

"Without asking the permission of the person himself? You do know that this pose was a test shot for the promotion of a new training regime at the United Sanctuary branch, don't you? How did you get your hands on it?"

"Well, our branch chief managed to convince branch chief Kanzaki…" Mamoru did not finish his explanation, but instead gave a thumbs-up sign along with a silly-sort of expression that seemed to imply something dubious.

"What's with that?" Ibuki retorted, but felt that it was a matter that should not be touched on.

Making a mental note to properly file a complaint to branch chief Kanzaki's desk when he returns, he let out a small sigh.

"So? I'm the only one who was made victim to this?"

"No, not at all! We had approached some fighters and they kindly gave us their consent."

"I don't see any more."

"That's because they are now being placed over that side. The three of them are in a team, so we thought it would be better to put the standees together."

"Ah."

"Are you feeling lonely just because your standee is here on its own, Ibuki-kun?"

"No."

"You don't have to be so shy about it, no one's going to blame you for admitting the truth. Oh, I got it. Hey!" Mamoru called out to one of the staff members a little away from them, who was carrying one of the standees. "Could you bring the red-haired one over here? We'll place it here instead!"

"Right away, Anjou-san!"

"Red-haired…?" Ibuki repeated, looking confused.

Two minutes later, Ibuki was wearing the same expression as he had earlier.

"What… exactly is this?"

"It is, as you can see, a sta—"

"I know it's a standee." Ibuki interrupted, his voice hinting his annoyance at the clan leader's teasing tone. "Why is this person on a standee?"

"By 'this person', you mean Chrono-kun? It's fine, isn't it? I mean, look how adorable he is."

"That is not the point, and that does not answer my question at all."

"Hmm? You're not pleased with the partner I chose for you? I thought the two of you would look pretty cute together."

"Please do not imply such weird things at a place where other people can hear."

"It's probably just your own perception? I wasn't hinting anything at all."

Was what he said, but there was no way that Ibuki was going to believe the words of a sly man like Anjou Mamoru.

But before the conversation could continue, if either of them had planned on keeping it going that is, it was interrupted by another member of the staff in charge of setting up the event venue.

"Anjou-san! We need you to come over for a while! It's sort of an emergency…"

"I'll be right there." Mamoru acknowledged. "Well, I'll see you later, Ibuki-kun. Please make yourself comfortable while you are here."

Ibuki replied with a grunt, and said nothing else as he watched the older man rush off to complete his duties. After that, he redirected his attention to the two standees in front of him, in particular the one who possessed a weird swirl as a part of his hair. Rather than a swirl, it reminded him more of the strawberry danish he once glanced upon at a bakery.

"Isn't he embarrassed at all, having something like this made and seen by people?"

But it wasn't badly made, Ibuki had to admit. The cardboard was neither thick nor thin, but was sturdy enough. And from one glace he could tell that the printers did not skimp on the colour ink, enabling for finer detail to be shown.

But for some reason that mysterious hair swirl had his attention; he could not help but to think about it. To keep thinking about it, rather. Perhaps it's because you don't see people with hair that weird every day. Is it natural for people to be born with it? Or perhaps it's just something that the teen had attached on. That is one possibility, isn't it? Maybe it is actually a button of sorts, and something might happen if pushed.

He lifted his right hand, with only his index finger straightened. The urge to poke it was overwhelming, frighteningly so. Should he? Should he not? It should be fine if no one sees him… right?

The finger made contact with the waxy surface of the printed cardboard, landing right in the center of the swirl.

Poke.

Poke, poke, poke.

Anjou Mamoru was right. This kid really is cute. Perhaps too cute for a boy his age. Somehow or another, he could imagine how it would be like to do the same to the real thing.

 _"H-Hey, what do you think you're doing? S-Stop that…"_

That embarrassed expression… those reddened, flushed cheeks… lips that pout slightly in protest… those teary eyes that look away shyly yet occasionally peeked over to glance up at him innocently.

Damn.

If that actually happened… who knows what else he might actually do to the boy?

Oh no. No, no, no.

"Calm down Ibuki Kouji," he chided himself, "There is no way you can let yourself have such thoughts. He is but a stubborn child, yet unaware of the ways of the world. Immature, but only because he is young. Other than that, he's actually pretty adorable… yes, as adorable as an angel, even!"

Little did he know, he was speaking out all his thoughts, and loud enough for everyone in the vicinity to hear, too!

When he realized his mistake, there were numerous glances directed at him, all questioning his sanity. And what made this situation more embarrassing than it already was, was the fact that the very same boy that he was talking about was present in that very area. His face was, obviously, red and buried in his hands. He was probably too ashamed to look up. His teammates were also present, standing in front of him as if to protect him. Anjou Mamoru's kid sister was attempting to glare him down, but unfortunately looks alone are not enough kill a person. The Kiba brat looked no less hostile and was even in a position where he was ready to slug him if necessary.

For the first time in his twenty years of living, Ibuki had no idea how he was supposed to act in a situation.

He practically declared his interest in the boy to the world. And judging from the heat of his cheeks, he had definitely landed himself in a very, very. What was he to do now?

First, he should do something about the awkward silence. It might help.

"C-C-C-Chrono, this… I…" Well, that certainly did not come out right. "I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize! Idiot!" Before Ibuki could string his sentence together, Chrono yelled out, glaring at him from behind his teammates. "Stupid! Moron! Bastard! Idiot! Don't say such embarrassing things in public! And don't call me so casually by my first name! You'll give people the wrong idea. Idiot!"

More than being baffled at the outburst or at being called an idiot three times, Ibuki was appalled at how Chrono spat those words out in his embarrassment. The sheer level of the red-headed boy's cuteness shot through his heart like an arrow. This… could turn out to be a potentially bad situation for him.

"Everyone! This is no time to be standing around!" If it were not for the timely return of the Kagerou clan leader, everyone would probably have been standing there for the rest of the day. "We don't have all day, so let's all get back to work! The faster we get to it, the earlier we finish!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

"As for you three," Mamoru continued as he approached his sister and her teammates, "There's a little something I need you to help me with. Do you mind waiting for me inside the office? There are some drinks there, do help yourself to them while you wait for me."

"S-Sure. Let's go, Shion, Chrono."

"Yeah."

Chrono said nothing as his teammates ushered him away. However, as he was walking away, he turned around just once to glance at Ibuki one last time. That expression he had as he gazed shyly at him… that very image was burned into Ibuki's memory.

That was the finishing blow.

"Ibuki-kun, are you all right? You don't seem like yourself."

"I…" Ibuki began, but decided to not say anything at the moment. "It's nothing. I should be going. I have something on."

"I see. Thank you for taking the time to drop by when you're so busy. Shall I send you off at the entrance?"

"It's fine. You're plenty busy yourself."

"If you insist, I shall not press on. Hope to see you again sometime soon."

"Yeah."

After he was sure that the silver-haired youth was out of sight (and earshot), Mamoru took out his cellphone and dialed a certain number.

"Helloooooo!"

"Branch chief?"

"Oh! Mamoru-kyun? How did it go? I expect you have good news for me?"

"Indeed I do. Our plan was a success. Do inform branch chief Kanzaki immediately."

"Righty-o!"

As he ended the call and slipped his phone back into his pocket, Mamoru could not help but to keep a smile in his face.

"We gave you the first push. Now it is up to you to grab your own happiness. All the best of luck to you, Ibuki-kun."

 **\- END -**

 _End note: If you're wondering why Kanzaki is involved, the two branch chiefs made a bet. And it's a win for the Dragon Empire branch!_


End file.
